Taylor and The Fan
by pegasus5406
Summary: This story was intered in the LMF Holiday Challenge where I won shaing the same spot with another writer, Its Taylor tell a story about his trip to Australia doing a promotional convention w/Alex & Kristen. enjoy.


Taylor and the Fan

Dedicated to the best fan I know, JSH. Or better known as JSHThree On Twitter, Donna you rock.

By: Peggy McDaniel McCombs or better known as Pegasus 12654 on Twitter

For the LAF's 2011 Holiday Challenge "Winner"

This story is about Taylor telling us a story about how he met one of his fans, with a few interuptions from Alex and Kristen who's heckling him from the side lines, enjoy.

Oh, and to let you know I shared a winning spot with another writer who entered in the same contest.

* * *

><p>We were on tour promoting the first part of the last movie of the Twilight saga, Breaking Dawn; we had just landed at the airport in Australia, there was to be a Twilight convention for the twifan's.<p>

Alex, Kristen and I were chosen to take the stage to answer questions, or to just be seen, as it were. The fans showed up in droves, they covered the airport like dingoes in heat.

Hell it really didn't bother me, if it wasn't for all the fans I still would be back in the dojo, trying to earn my next belt.

Although I had acted in a few movie's, it was obvious that Twilight is what made me the star that I was today, and if it hadn't been for the numerous fans, Twilight wouldn't have been a hit, so I really did appreciate them all.

It was an ego builder the way all the women came on to me, as they did all the actors in the film, but it's me we're talking about right now besides this is my story.

Anyway, as I said, all the women were always come on to me, which I'm not complaining about really, hell some of the women are drop dead gorgeous I'm probably the envy of every man alive which is probably why most of the guys in the world hate me, but I know if they could trade places with me, they would do it in a heartbeat, they can't fool, me, they're just jealous!

I also know something they don't know and that's behind all the glamour they see through the eyes of the camera, they don't see all the hard work we have to put in to make the movie's, we work our asses off, some days from dawn to dusk, retaking scene after scene, a dozen times or more.

There are some days that we just can't get it right, and then you have the director screaming at you, like that's going to get it done any faster or any better.

All the sleep we miss, and still have to get up and do things like this, appearing in front of all the fans trying to look our best is a feat in itself, that's why we need all the make-up artist around us all the time.

If you looked at me some mornings after I open my eyes, I would probably scare the living daylights out of some of those women that dolt on us. So if you guys think it all fun and games, come take my place for just a week, you'll change your tune real fast, I promise you'd be running for the hills telling me where to stick my job.

Anyway, I got off track, where was I? Oh yeah.

Even though we were done filming the saga, we knew that the second part wouldn't be seen for awhile, which left us with the promoting that part of the movie, which we did between making our mark in Hollywood as well, and we'd be doing so until the last part of Breaking Dawn makes its debut.

Management decided where we will be attending the convention.

They hired a few body guards to keep the girls from tearing us apart, I know they don't mean us any harm, but sometimes they get carried away, and when you've got twenty something women trying to touch you at the same time, they can really do some damage, I'm here to tell ya!

It's kind of scary when more than a few women grab you. But the body guards do a pretty good job keeping the ladies from groping us.

_Shut the hell up, Kristen!_

Well she isn't the one getting mauled by a bunch of sex crazed woman, she's not the one who they're trying to feel all over, they're not touching her chest and feeling her arms grabbing at her, like they do us guys.

Their sweet and loving towards her, telling her she so beautiful, and they love what she's done to her hair and shit. Oh now she's laughing. _Keep laughing girly, you'll get yours one of these days._

Well yeah, it helps mine as well, but to them I'm just eye candy for the camera's and paparazzi.

It's not like I can pick one of our fans, how would I know if they'd loved me for me and not because of who I am.

I just wish I could find my soul mate, someone to love me for Taylor Lautner, the guy from Michigan, the guy who worked his ass off to be where he is today.

To me age doesn't matter, you're only as old as you feel. I haven't dated a woman my age ever, they've all been a couple of years older than me.

I've dated women a good fifteen years older than me, some of them were really nice ladies, some people call them cougars, well if that's what they are then bring'em on, because sex with a cougar is totally worth it.

I had one, one time I swear she had to be double jointed, she could bend in ways no one could ever manage!

_Stop chuckling over there, Alex! I know for sure you've been with a few women who would make the one's I've been with look like hormonal teenagers, I don't even want to think about how grotesque they would have to be to satisfy you. Sheshhh, please._

Okay, where was I again? Oh yeah, Australia. We finally got through the airport with little to no trouble, signed a few autographs, taking a few pictures, the fans were great. They showed us all the love they had for us, the Aussie's are awesome!

We got to the hotel, the bodyguards surround us because there was so many fans standing outside the place that the guards had to literally push our way into the lobby, then they had to stand guard at the door to make sure they didn't sneak past and come after us. I had to chuckle, it was awesome! We signed in and was showed to our rooms, well some of us was.

_Oh relax, Kristen. I'm not telling them about your fling with the connoisseur, gezzz…oh… oopps, sorry babe._

So anyway, we relaxed for awhile, before we had to get ready to go to the convention hall.

Later that night, we made our way to the convention, we were walking down the aisle on the red carpet, well actually it was green but you get my drift, this woman yells out to me.

Yeah, I know a lot of women yell out to me, but for some reason, her voice stood out more than the others, I look to where I heard the voice and boom, there stood the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life, she was holding out this gift to me.

Oh did I mention the promotion was on Christmas Eve? Yes it was.

Okay, back to my story, she was holding out this gift to me. I stopped, and turned towards this gorgeous woman, I just stood there like some Idiot or something.

_Shut up, Alex! Yeah, I know you didn't say anything yet, but I thought I'd tell you before you did._

"What's your name beautiful?" I asked mesmerized by this woman that stood before me.

"Donna," she said in her sweet voice.

"Oh…I love your accent," I told her. "Whatcha got there sweetheart?" I asked.

"A Christmas present, for you," she said shyly.

"For me? That's so sweet, thank you honey, what is it?" I asked.

"Open it and find out," she says.

So I tore open the package, and I was amazed at what I found there. There were two Christmas mugs with two different kinds of Hot Chocolate in a gift box.

"Wow…thank you Donna, that's actually awesome!" I got close to her and leaned over so I could whisper in her ear.

"How would you like to join me tonight? We'll try out this hot chocolate." I asked.

The smile that came across her face was priceless. I told her to meet my driver out front of the convention hall at eight p.m. sharp! He would bring her to me. She agreed, and I took the gift with me as I backed away from her giving her my signature smile with a wink as I walked away.

The convention went as well as expected. We all made it back to the hotel.

I went to my room and got ready to meet the beautiful lady I had met earlier that gave me the Christmas gift. I picked up the phone and called down for some hot milk to be brought up to mix our hot chocolate in.

I took a quick shower, throwing on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and fell on the sofa relaxing until Donna arrived. I could stop thinking of those soft shining eyes she had that drew me in, her soft voice as she spoke in that sweet accent, she seemed so special, so friendly, her persona was so much like being home once again.

Then a knock came to the door. I jumped up to answer it, and sure enough there stood my angel.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips.

_Kristen I swear if you don't stop I'll have, Donna kick your ass._

_No, I know what you're doing…I didn't do that to you with your connoisseur last night._

_ So you can't do it with Donna now._ _You should be sorry, so if you don't mind I would like to finish my story._ _Thank you, sheesh._

I found out she's was one of the administrators on one of the fan fiction sites that she and a bunch of fans write and read on.

Can you believe it she writes stories about me! Well, not me directly I guess but for Jake, and I am Jake in a way. But she said, that they do write stories about me and about Kristen or Bella who Kristen portrays in the twilight saga.

_Do what Kristen?_

_Why don't you find your connoisseur or better yet go pester Alex, you two make a good pair._

We were sipping our chocolate and talking, getting along really well, as I said before it was Christmas Eve, and here we were down-under in Australia, so it really didn't feel like Christmas you know, and no offence to that country or anything, but I'm used to mountains of snow on Christmas and it's just not happening here. Their winter is from June till August; So during Christmas its summer here, so I'm freaking out.

Although the room is decked out for Christmas, it has its own little tree and tinsels everywhere, but it just doesn't feel like Christmas to me.

I asked Donna if she wanted to help me make it feel more like Christmas, she agrees so the first thing I do is get on the phone and order Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. After hanging up, I look around the room, I walk over to the window and close the curtains, it sure won't feel like Christmas without a drop of snow, so by closing the curtain I can imagine lots of snow outside.

I'm standing their when I notice the mistletoe hanging in the middle of the room; I smile to myself and look over at Donna.

Now, I'm not sure how she's going to take this, but at the moment, I want to get into the Christmas spirit, so I call to her and ask if she would join me, she gets up and walks over to me. God she's beautiful.

What was I doing again? Oh yeah the mistletoe.

So she walks over to me and stands in front of me, which automatically gives me reason to smile once again, she did that to me, she's that awesome.

Uhh, oh yeah, she stands in front of me, and I asked her if she would do something for me, and of course, she says yes.

So I ask her if she would kiss me under the mistletoe, her whole face turns red as a beet, I swear, hahaha, it was so cute.

She finally agrees, so I wrap my arms around her and bring her to my chest and pull her beautiful face up to meet mine.

I lean down and kiss those sweet soft lips, and I swear I was in heaven. I was so lost in that girl.

I slowly took the tip of my tongue and lightly swipe it over her sweet lips, asking for entrance which she allows.

Our tongues touch and dance together, as our kiss became more passionate, someone knocks on the door.

Grrrr.

I pull away from my angel and walk across the room. I'm actually ready to rip someone a new ass hole! I flung open the door, and there stood our dinner. Hell, I forgot we ordered Christmas dinner.

After eating, I wanted to taste Donna's sweet lips again, but I didn't want to push her, so I decide we'll work on making our Christmas seem like Christmas. Well my rendition of Christmas that is.

So I think about it again, humm…let me see, what to do…I know! Will pretend its snowing.

Donna looks at me like I was a few brick's shy of a full load.

"Oh, come on, where's your since of adventure," I ask. So she agrees, I tell her to follow me.

I begin to jump on the beds, bending down, grabbing the blanket I start throwing them up in the air, telling her to think of them as snow. We're whooping and hollering, and Donna is laughing so hard she's got tears in her eyes, she falls on the bed still laughing and I join her looking up at the ceiling laughing with her.

"Stick your tongue out," I tell her she looks at me and laughs harder, "seriously stick your tongue out," I tell her.

"Why?" she asked. I explain where going to catch snowflakes, she burst out laughing again.

So I'm laying here like an idiot with my tongue hanging out, catching make believe snowflakes, and Donna laying next to me laughing her ass off at me, which explains why I'm the actor and she isn't.

But in the long run, we had a wonderful time, celebrating Christmas Eve together.

I rolled over and looked this beautiful angel in the eyes. I took my finger and wiped away her joyous tears, pulling her close to me. I begin to tell her.

"Donna, I would love to get to know you better, do you think that would be possible?" she smiles at me and nodded her head.

She tells me yes that she would love that, with that said I tell her what I have been longing to tell her since we had met.

I told her that 'she has my heart.' The softness of her heart melts mine. I just hope she loves me for me and not because I'm a sexy hot actor.

_Alex, Kristen, let's go before we miss our flight._

Where the hell did they get to, I couldn't get rid of them before, now I can't find them, I swear their worse than a couple of teenagers.

Bye guys…See you on the big screen.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading...Review please...huggs<p> 


End file.
